What I Did Wrong?
by Darkness Reigns M.D.D
Summary: Cap. 6 UP! Despues de mucho tiempo regresamos con un capitulo, ADVERTENCIA: no es el ultimo!, REWIEWS XFA!
1. What You Did

-¡Vale!, muy bien, ¿Por qué lo haces?-dice Draco gritando.  
  
-Draco, por favor.-dijo Hermione casi en un susurro.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!, me destrozas y me estas diciendo que me calme-dijo Draco estallando en gritos.  
  
-No lo hagas peor de lo que es.-dijo Hermione otra vez en un murmuro casi inaudible.  
  
-Pero Hermione.solo dime.-dijo tranquilamente Draco, mientras la acogía de las manos-¡¿Por qué LO HAZ HECHO?!-Dijo esta vez gritando.  
  
-Porque no te quiero.-dijo suavemente Hermione.  
  
-¿Por qué?-dijo Draco-Dilo un poco mas fuerte.  
  
-Por que ya no te quiero.  
  
-Sigo sin escucharte.  
  
-¡POR QUE NO TE QUIERO!, ya.yo no te amo.  
  
Draco al escuchar eso, cogio a Hermione le solto las manos, y la cogio de las muñecas fuertemente, pegandola a la pared.  
  
-¡NADIE DEJA A DRACO MALFOY!  
  
-Por eso es que te eh dejado, la unica persona importante para ti eres tu.y no hay otra.  
  
-No.yo te quiero, te amo, y te deseo, eres lo que mas quiero en mi vida.  
  
-¡Eso es mentira!, a mi, a pansy, y muchas chicas mas, ¿crees que soy tonta?.  
  
-Pero si yo solo te quiero a ti.  
  
-¡MENTIRA!  
  
¡¡¡PUM!!!  
  
Todo se paro, Draco se quedo donde estaba, Hermione tambien, pero con la cara a mirando hacia abajo.(N/A: le a pegado Draco a Hermione)  
  
-Yo.lo siento.no era mi intencion.yo no queria te lo juro.  
  
-.Malfoy.-Hermione comenzo a correr hacia sabe quien donde, se estaba resistiendo romper a llorar ahí mismo, se paro detrás de una columna, y comenzo a llorar todo lo que podia, no queria volver a acercarse a el.  
  
Por otro lado un chico rubio se sumergia dentro de sus pensamientos, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, y deslizandose en una pared hasta sentarse, no sabia lo que habia hecho.  
  
-No.no me puedo parecer a el.a el no.no puede ser-pensaba Draco-tengo que arreglar esto-se heco a correr, tal vez a buscar a la chica.  
  
Mientras Hermione seguia llorando, no podia parar, aunque se muriese, no podia parar de llorar.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
-¡Dejame!  
  
-¡No te voy a dejar!-dijo mientras la cogia de las muñecas, y la levantaba bruscamente del suelo, pegandola fuertemente contra la pared.  
  
-¡Sueltame!  
  
-No.no te voy a soltar.¿sabes que es mejor?, esto.-Draco comenzo a besarle lentamente el cuello.  
  
-¡Malfoy!, ¡sueltame!  
  
-No, porque se que lo disfrutas.  
  
-No lo hago, ¡Sueltame ya!-Hermione se separo de Draco-¿Por qué lo haces?  
  
-Porque se que no puedo vivir sin ti.  
  
-¡Eso es mentira!, tu sabes muy bien, que puedes tener a cualquiera cuando quieras.  
  
-No sabes lo que estas hablando.  
  
-Claro que lo se, el otro dia te vi, estas enrollandote con pansy.  
  
-Tengo que guardar apariencias.  
  
-Porque te da vergüenza, salir con una sangre sucia.-murmuro la chica.  
  
-¿Qué haz dicho?  
  
-Lo que haz escuchado.  
  
-No es por eso, me gustaria mucho que la gente lo supiera, pero no quiero que te pase nada.  
  
-No me puede pasar nada, porque tu padre esta en Azkaban, es que a ti no te sabra con una, y quieres otra, y otra.  
  
-Tu sabes que no es asi., las cosas iran mejor.  
  
-Nada ira mejor, porque no volvere contigo.  
  
-Una vez mas, por favor, si la proxima vez lo hago mal., te juero que todo sera mejor.  
  
-Draco.-se acerco a Draco y lo abrazo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Confiare en ti-y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
  
Al Dia siguiente en la habitación de las chicas de griffindor, parecia que algo estaba pasando, porque todas las chicas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, y hablando animadamente, con unas grandes sonrisas en los labios, y eso que eran las 6 de la mañana.  
  
-Parvati!, ¿Qué es este lio?-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sabes, hay un chico nuevo, dicen que va a estar en Griffindor-Dijo Parvati.  
  
-Dicen que es guapisimo, Moreno con los ojos azules-Agrego Lavander.  
  
-Que decis chicas.-Dijo mientras se peinaba (N/A: Hermione se estaba peinando, y ya se habia puesto el uniforme cabezotas!)  
  
Hermione salio, y se encontro con Mcgonagall y un Alumno, muy guapo, nunca lo habia visto, Mcgonagall le hizo una señal con la mano a Hermione para que se acercara.  
  
-Hermione el es Terry Ghraham(N/A: vale, cuando se me ocurrio estaba mirando la caja de los golden grahams)  
  
-Hola, encantada me llamo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno os dejo, me tengo que ir, por favor Hermione, muestrale todas las clases, tiene las mismas clases que tu asi que le podras mostrar todas las instalaciones, bueno me voy, hasta luego chicos.  
  
Mcgonagall se convirtió en gato y rapidamente salio corriendo de aquel lugar.  
  
-Encantado me llamo Terry, bueno mi tia ya nos habra presentado, me hablo de ti, la mejor alumna de griffindor, pero nunca me dijo que fueras tan guapa, y que tuvieras ese cuerpo tan.  
  
-Bueno creo que es mejor que comenzemos por mostrarlas entradas de las salas comunes-Dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
  
Caminaban mientras ella le mostraba todas las entradas, por su paso por Ravenclaw, ella no pudo evitar que Cho-Chang se les acercara para conocer al nuevo chico, todos saludaban a Hermione y le decian uno que otro piropo, y bueno a Ferry no es que el faltaran, cuando recordo que tenia que pasar por Slytheryn, felizmente era sabado, creo que con las prisas la señorita Mcgonagall se olvido de que hoy hay clases, pensaba Hermione, cuando llegaron solo se encontraba Draco apoyado en la pared de la entrada, Hermione intento ir mas deprisa para que este no el viera, pero fue difícil, porque en cuestion de segundos estaba el chico delante de ellos.  
  
-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, de la familia de los Malfoy, veo que te han asignado un guia que no esta nada mal-Dijo Mirando a Hermione.  
  
-Si lo se, me llamo Terry, Terry Graham-Dijo sonriendo.  
  
-ah, no se de ninguna familia que se llame asi-Dijo Draco intentando que sonara ironico.  
  
-Mi padre es muggle, y mi madre bruja-Dijo Normalmente Terry.  
  
-Un Sangre Mezclada, veo que un Griffindor, tu y her.Granger, hariais muy buena pareja, una sangre sucia, y un sangre mezclada-Dijo Draco Despectivamente.  
  
-Vamonos no soporto las gilipoyeces de los Malfoy  
  
-ni yo tus tentaciones.-le susurro al oido Draco a Hermione.  
  
Ya lejos de ahí.  
  
-¿Que te ah dicho?-Dijo Terry.  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Si te ah dicho algo.  
  
-No es nada.  
  
-¿Tienes algo con el?  
  
Continuara.  
  
Juradme que no lo e dejado en la mejor parte XD, venga, lo ah escrito Mery (o sea yo), porque a dark lo eh mandado por imágenes XD, y Dragon ya mismo se va, asi que nadie tiene tiempo libro, solo yo, que pena, con lo que me gusta a mi esto, bueno mandadme rewiew, que quiero saber vuestra opinión, no os procupeis no so agobio.(REWIEW! REWIEW! REWIEW!) jeje XD, bueno ya sabeis, al final eh cogio los golden grahams [para el que no viva en mi mundo, son cereales, "un sabor demencial no aptos para adultos" , ahn. y sonde mi hermano no mios.  
  
Mery  
Mery 


	2. True or False?

-No.¿por.porque dices eso?-Dijo Hermione asustada.  
  
-No, por nada, es solo que el gesto que ah tenido Malfoy contigo.  
  
-No.No te entiendo-Hermione se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.  
  
-Lo eh visto no tienes porque decir que no-Dijo Terry con mucha confianza en si mismo.  
  
-Vamos todavía me falta enseñarte mas cosas del colegio-Dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
  
Caminaban, y Caminaban habia un silencio incomodo, pero Hermione pensaba que era mejor el silencio que un interrogatorio de muerte.  
  
-No se lo dire a nadie con una condicion.-Dijo Terry mientras crecia un sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Haz visto, si estas con Malfoy, no harias ninguna condicion conmigo si no fuera asi, jajajaja-Terry se reia, mientras Hermione daba un suspiro-Pero igual, se que no quereis que nadie se de cuenta de lo que hay entre vosotros..  
  
-Pues si.-  
  
-Entonces.Tu tendras que salir conmigo es la unica forma de que la gente no sospeche-  
  
-Pero si yo., no te quiero, todavía no te conosco-  
  
-¡Venga ya!, me conoces mejor que nadie en este colegio-  
  
-Pero yo.-  
  
-No te preocupes, no hare nada que pueda estropear lo tuyo con Malfoy-  
  
-Vale, Saldre contigo-  
  
-Bien-Dijo Terry después se acerco a Hermione le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
Hermione no reaccionaba, lo sentia y no era como el de Draco (N/A: no flipa era como el de harry no te digo) era dulce y lento, Terry entrelazo sus brazos en la cintura de Hermione, y Hermione puso sus manos en el cuello de este, era el mejor beso que ella estaba dando.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Draco mientras la cogia por detrás.  
  
-Mal, ¿Como haz podido decir todo eso?-Dijo Hermione enfadada. -Guardar apariencias.-  
  
-Pues Terry ya se a enterado de todo-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Da Igual yo solo quiero quererte-Dijo Draco mientras la intentaba besar- ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-Que el me ah pedido que sea su novia-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Supongo que le haz dicho que no ¿Verdad?-Dijo Draco preocupado.  
  
-No.le eh dicho que si, me ah dicho que de esa forma no le dira nada a nadie-  
  
-Y creo Granger que tu me quieras mas a mi que a Graham-  
  
-Si Malfoy, te quiero mas a ti, ¿y tu?-  
  
-Yo solo te quiero a ti, y a nadie mas-Dijo Draco.  
  
Se miraron durante un rato, y después los dos se lanzaron a besarse, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera el fin del mundo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ese beso no se parecia al de Terry, que este beso buscaba mas algo entre ellos, o como si Draco se estuviese apoderando de ella, Draco le quitaba la tunica.  
  
-Draco.-Hermione separaba a Draco de ella-  
  
-¿Que pasa?-  
  
-Nada.es que, me siento.-  
  
-¿Haz estado con Terry?-  
  
-No, es que.Draco-Hermione comenzo a besar con mucha mas fuerza a Draco, pero era extraño, porque no lo hacia como siempre, solo lo besaba salvajemente, sin amor alguno.  
  
-No, ahora para tu.¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Dijo Draco Preocupado.  
  
-Nada, Solo que quiero besarte.-  
  
-Y eso es lo unico-Le interrumpio Draco- ahora no quieres mas que besarme, a mi lo unico que me importa es estar a tu lado.-  
  
-Te quiero-  
  
-Pues yo te amo, y te deseo-  
  
-pues yo creo que es hora de que volvamos-  
  
-Es sabado nena, solo un rato mas-  
  
-es que si seguimos, vamos a acabar de otra forma-Dijo Hermione mirando Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Entonces yo quiero seguir-  
  
Draco cogio a Hermione y la volvio a besar, pero esta vez tiernamente, y lentamente, para ellos el tiempo se habia parado totalmente, hasta que.  
  
-El tiempo se pasa muy rapido-Dijo Draco mientras se separaba de Hermione, y cogia al tunica.  
  
-Pero si.-Dijo Hermione-entrenamiento.-  
  
-Si., soy el capitan, y ser el capitan tiene muchas responsabilidades-Dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
-Lo se, Terry va a entrar en el equipo de Griffindor, tiene mucho talento- Hermione se callo al darse cuenta de lo que decia.  
  
-¿En que puesto, recogiendo las bludgers?-Dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
  
-No-Dijo Hermione muy seria-Deja ya de decir tonterias Draco, sabes me gustas mas sin camiseta-  
  
-¿De verdad?-Dijo Draco sarcásticamente-crei que te gustaba mas cuando estaba vestido hasta el cuello-  
  
-Que tonto eres-Dijo Hermione mientras le daba un pequeño beso.  
  
-¿Eso es todo?-  
  
-¿Todo el que?  
  
-¿Todo lo que haces para despedirte del amor de tu vida?-  
  
-No te soporto.-Dijo Hermione, y le dio un beso lento pero apasionado.  
  
-Eso esta mucho mejor-Dijo Draco-Bueno venga, hay que irnos-cogio a Hermione de la mano.  
  
-¿Qué haces?-le susurro Hermione.  
  
-Me gustaria salir de aquí y estar todo el dia cogido de ti, y a tu lado-  
  
-A mi tambien pero no puede ser.-  
  
-Anda ya, mi padre esta en azkaban, y no hay nadie que nos pueda estropear la vida-  
  
-Draco tengo mis razones-  
  
-Claro, tus amigos, cara rajada, y pobreton-  
  
-Tiene nombre Draco-  
  
-Si, Potter y Weasly-Dijo con gran esfuerzo.  
  
-¡Bien!-  
  
-Si, mucho., bueno me voy-la beso-Adios.  
  
-Adios-Dijo Hermione mientras lo veia alejarse.  
  
Minutos mas tardes vio a Harry caminando hacia al sala comun.  
  
-Hola Harry- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-eh, Hola-  
  
-¿te pasa algo?-  
  
-No, No, So.solo que tengo que ir a entregar esto, es la ficha de Graham-  
  
-¿De Terry?, dejame verla-  
  
-No puedo tiene un sello magico, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-  
  
-Nada.Pensar-  
  
-Graham te esta buscando, ¿Desde cuando le llamas por su nombre? -  
  
-Fui la primera persona que conocio-  
  
-Bueno me voy.-  
  
-Hasta luego-  
  
-Adios-Harry comenzo a caminar-Hermione no sabes donde te metes-Murmuro.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Hola Potter-Dijo Terry.  
  
-¿Te conosco?-  
  
-Soy nuevo, me llamo Terry, Terry Graham-  
  
-Hola, Graham-  
  
-Escucha Potter, te lo voy a decir muy claro, no toques a Hermione, y otra cosa.Hermione es novia de Malfoy, y tambien mia, es una completa puta- -No llames asi a Hermione-Harry cogio a Graham del cuello de la tunica-  
  
-Tranquilo Potter, controlate un poco-  
  
Harry no sabia porque, pero ese comportamiento le recordaba a alguien, a alguien muy conocido, a alguien detestable a.  
  
-No arméis escenitas algunos nos tenemos que cambiar de ropa-Dijo un chico rubio.  
  
-¡Malfoy!-Penso Harry.  
  
-ya los haz entendido Potter, y tu Malfoy, después me encargare de ti-Dijo Graham mientras se alejaba.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí niñato cobarde!-Dijo Malfoy-  
  
-No te esfuerces Malfoy-Dijo Harry mientras cogia los papeles y se iba-  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-¿Que te pasa nena?-Dijo una voz muy familiar-  
  
-Hola Terry-  
  
-Hola cariño-Dijo Terry intentando besar a Hermione.  
  
-Dejame-  
  
-¿Te lo pasa bien con Malfoy?  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: Wooooolaaaaaaaa!, que tal os a parecido¿?, bueno quiero aclarar algo s llaman Golden Grahams los cereales solo k el word lo a corregio xo lo a exo xa mal, contestación Rewiews!, que muchas gracias me habeis motivao para seguir con sto.  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola!, si somos 3, de escribir cada uno escribo yo, lo lee dark, que no se para que la verdad, pero weno el insiste, y después corrige Dragon, que la verda tp se k corrige, pero weno eso es igual, algun dia los mandare a escribir algo, lo eh continuao para que veas eh! Feliz Navidad!  
  
Poly Morgana R: Hola!, way, es verda las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero en este capi sta muxo mas romantico, y esta vez no va d masokista, yo creo k va agarrando fuerza, aunk dark m a dixo k e mu soso XD. Feliz Navidad!  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Wola!, killa tu scribes los rewiews mas cortos k los miso xavala, weno xo un rewiew x mas corto k sea ayuda, y muxo, no sabes cuando :'), weno yasta, k m pongo sentimental. Feliz Navidad!  
  
Mai-V: Wola! Xikilla k suerte tngo d k leas mi fic, d verda, ya mismo veo a rowling por aski, m alegro d k ese dia t alla pikado la curiosidad, y en la emjo pareja Draco/Hermione! Jejeje. Feliz Navidad! K repetitiva soy. XD 


	3. Don't Play

-La verdad es que no creo que eso te importe mucho-Dijo Hermione pasando de el.  
  
-Soy tu novio, me debe de importar lo que hagas con el otro-Dijo riendo Terry.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?-  
  
-A nada importante.-  
  
-Bueno me tengo que ir-  
  
-No lo creo, e llegado recien, y para la cena queda mucho, porque no hacemos algo-  
  
-¿Qué quieres hacer?-  
  
-Nada, solo.-Terry cogio a Hermione de la cintura-estar contigo y.-  
  
-Nada-  
  
-No es justo, tu haces cosas con Malfoy que no haces conmigo, y a mi eso no me parece justo-Dijo Terry poniendo cara de pena-Me gustaria hacer contigo esas cosas.-Terry comenzo a darle pequeños besos a Hermione.  
  
Hermione no correspondia a tales, pero tampoco evitaba que no se los diese Terry, le gustaba lo que hacia, pero el beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado, y Hermione comenzo acariciar el cuello de Terry, hasta la escena parecia de dos personas que se querian.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco caminaba por los pasillos, la verdad encontrarse con Hermione le hacia cambiar el humor completamente, entro a su sala comun, y vio que Pansy estaba ahí sentada, y que Mary-Sue estaba hablando con ella.  
  
-Hola Draco-Dijo Pansy.  
  
-Hola-Dijo Draco friamente.-Hola Mary-  
  
-Hola cariño-  
  
Draco no soportaba tantas insinuaciones juntas, asi que se fue a su habitación, y se echo en la cama, la verdad es que lo notaba, notaba que tenia que estar con Hermione todo el dia, que necesitaba de ella, pero que por un tiempo, tendria que estar lejos, pronto estarian juntos el tiempo que quieran.  
  
-Pero por mientras-Dijo Draco levantandose y dirigiendose a la sala comun.  
  
-Mary, a las 8 en la biblioteca-Dijo Draco seriamente.  
  
-Claro Draco-Dijo Mary-sue con una sonrisa, parecia que aquella sonrisa no se le borraba nunca de la cara. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué tal si subimos?-Dijo Terry.  
  
-No, Terry, dejalo aquí, yo solo te dije que seria tu novia, y que tal vez te daria un beso, pero nada mas, tu sabes a quien quiero-  
  
-Venga Hermione no vengas con tonterias, tu nunca dijiste eso, y te podrias liar conmigo en cualquier momento-  
  
-No, nunca podria-Dijo Hermione enfadada.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Crei que llegarias tarde-Dijo Draco.  
  
-Nunca lo haria-Dijo la morena.  
  
No hacian falta mas palabras, Draco comenzo a besar apasionadamente a Mary- Sue, ellos sabian que no habia amor, por lo menos de parte de Draco.  
  
-Draco.-Dijo Mary-Sue entre besos-¿Por qué no eres mi novio?  
  
-No te quiero-  
  
-Lo se, pero si lo fueras podrias besarme cuando quisieras-  
  
-No, tu solo sigue da, igual, hablaremos eso en otro momento-  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Oh, vamos no te creeras que no puedes-Dijo Terry.  
  
-Lo quiero, y no voy a poder, adios-Dijo Hermione mientras e iba.  
  
¡¿Cómo se atrevia a hablarle asi, como si fuera una puta?!, pero se iria a leer un poco, porque cuando va se olvida de todo y de todos, y solo piensa en el libro que tiene delante.  
  
-Por fin, sola-penso Hermione cerrando los ojos al llegar a la biblioteca-  
  
Cuando los abrio, se encontro con algo que hubiese deseado no hacerlo, dijo que nunca lo haria, era mentira como habia podido hacer eso, no lo podia creer, hace un rato el le habia dicho que la queria, y ahora se estaba liando con otra, no lo soportaba, no podia, se fue, comenzo a caminar, cada vez mas rapido, porque sus lagrimas saldrian en cualquier momento, llego a la sala comun, y Harry estaba sentado leyendo El Profeta.  
  
-Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Harry cogiendola de los hombros.  
  
-Nada, es solo que-Hermione no podia terminar porque las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mas fuerza.  
  
-¿Quién a sido?-  
  
-Nadie, es solo que.no quiero seguir llendo a pociones.-  
  
-Eres una mentirosa-Dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Es verdad-Dijo Hermione secandose las lagrimas, no aguanto mas y comenzo a reir.  
  
-Ven Hermione-Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba-¡Mira! Tienes que hacer la ronda.  
  
-Lo se., no tengo ganas-  
  
-Con Malfoy a cualquiera se le quitan las ganas-  
  
-Si, es verdad.-Dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
-Bueno, adios-Dijo Harry y impulsivamente se acerco a Hermione a darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Adios Harry-se dio al vuelta y se fue.  
  
Vaya.que impulsos tiene Harry pensaba Hermione, la verdade s que si, quien tiene ganas de ir con Malfoy de ronda. Se apoyo en una pared, Malfoy todavía no habia llegado, se estaria liando, con Mary-sue todavía, y se habra quedado con ganas de mas, ante este pensamiento, a Hermione, le salieron las lagrimas de los ojos, veia como las gotas caian al suelo.  
  
-Hola-Dijo alguien mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-Estas llorando, ¿Qué te pasa?-  
  
-Te odio-Susurro Hermione.  
  
-¿Me lo dices a mi?-Dijo Malfoy sorprendido.  
  
-Si, me parece extraño que no lo sepas-  
  
-¿Por qué?-murmuro Malfoy.  
  
-Por que me haz dicho que me querias-  
  
-Y te quiero Hermione, no se por que estas asi-  
  
-Callate Malfoy, tu no sabe el daño que me haz echo-  
  
-Hermione.-  
  
-¡No!¡Callate ya, no quiero seguir escuchandote!-  
  
-Pero.¿Qué te e echo?-  
  
-Tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie-  
  
-No.no lo se-  
  
-¿Te lo haz pasado bien jugando con al gente?-  
  
-¿Cómo?-  
  
-Diciendo que me querias, besandome, y haciendo lo mismo con otras personas,¿Crees que eso me a gustado?-  
  
-¿Pero que estas diciendo?-  
  
-¡Tu deberias saberlo mejor que nadie!-  
  
-Pero yo.-  
  
-Dejemonos de tonterias Malfoy, te vi con Mary-Sue-  
  
-Lo siento.-  
  
-No tienes nada que sentir-  
  
-Venga, perdoname, no se que me habia pasado-Dijo Draco mientras intentaba besar a Hermione.  
  
-La proxima vez piensatelo mejor, no creo que haya nada que perdonar Malfoy, tu tienes tu vida y yo la mia, ¡no hace falta!-  
  
-Si, si hace falta-  
  
Draco cogio a Hermione de los hombros, en su contra, comenzo a besarla, Hermione intento soltarse y lo logro pero este la cogio de las muñecas, fuertemente.  
  
-Sueltame ya Malfoy.-  
  
-Si vuelves conmigo-Dijo mientras paraba de besarla.  
  
-Nunca lo hare, y lo sabes., no volvere a caer en tus juegos, todos tienen razon tu solo eres un maldito huron-  
  
-Hermione.-  
  
-No dejame ya, ¿Por qué no te vas con Mary-Sue?, creo que da igual una que la otra-  
  
-Pero yo solo quiero estar contigo.no se lo que me paso-  
  
-Dejame ya Malfoy., adios-Dijo Hermione mientras e iba a su sala comun. Draco cogio el camino contrario y corrio hasta su sala comun, se metio al cuarto de baño, y lloro en slencio.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hermione ya soltaba lagrimas por el camino, se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba Draco, y no lo encontro.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Al dia siguiente Hermione se levanto, se peino, se vistio, y se fue hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
-¡Hola Herm!-Dijo Ron.  
  
-¡Hola!-Dijo Harry.  
  
-Hola-Dijo Hermione-¿Por qué no estais entrenando?-  
  
-Porque esta Slytherin-Dijo Terry a lo lejos-Hola Hermione.  
  
-Hola-Dijo pesadamente Hermione.(N/A: nuse como e eso ò.ó)  
  
-¿Por qué no me acompañas a los vestuarios?-Dijo Terry.  
  
Hermione se lo penso, pero, vio que los Slytherin estaban entrando, tenia que olvidarse de el, y era la mejor manera.  
  
-Vale-  
  
Los dos caminaron hasta los vestuarios, y cuando entraron solo habian Slytherins.  
  
-Prefieres esto.-Terry comenzo a besar a Hermione.  
  
-Me voy-Dijo una voz fria, la de Malfoy.  
  
Draco camino rapidamente, hasta que encontro a Mary-Sue.  
  
-Escuchame.-Draco paro a Mary-sue.  
  
Continuara.  
  
N/A: que mala soy, dejarlo en el mejor momento.los que querais podeis agregarme a Mery_Dkd@hotmail.com ya las dires de los demas son Dark_redcon@hotmail.com Dragon_d_@hotmail.com pero como yo (Mery) soy la que escribo pos nuse. Contestación rewiews!  
  
Poly Morgana R: hola wapa! D verda k anima ehn, pos la verda sk Herm no tubo k decir k si, pero weno, asi es al historia, y el terry ese e muy malo, deberia de ser de Slytherin, pero como su tia es Mcgonagall, weno saludos!, adios wapa!  
  
Jenny/Jade: no creo k sea zabinni xk el todavía no a tenido ni un pekeño papel en mi fic, aunk tiene k star relacionado con zabinni, y nuse k pasara ahora, Draco y Herm an cortado, pero ya veras k va a tener lo ks e merece. Xau wapissima!  
  
Molfoy-Obssesion: si tenia sueño no digo nada, pero ste rewiew m a animado, y no t preocupes en mi fic puedes aser publicidad, d lo k kieras!, weno k yo lo sigo ehn, y sto va para todas no os preocupeis k lo sigo!, weno spero k scribas otro fic, yo ya buskare tus fics, para ver si ya los eh leido, y desirte k los sigas y todo eso ehn, y dejarte rewiews largos d stos! Adios wapa! 


	4. ExGirlfriend

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-Dijo Mary-sue confundida.  
  
-¿Qué te parece ser mi novia?-Dijo Draco divertido.  
  
-Me encantaria-La chica se lanzo a sus brazos.  
  
Era increíble como cualquier chica hacia eso cuando le pedia salir Draco, pero no era como cuando Hermione le abrazaba, era como., la verdad es que el no sentia nada, ni amistad, ni amor, no sentia nada por Mary-Sue.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
Hermione estaba en su habitacion, pero ella no podia estar asi para siempre, asi que salio a la sala comun, y llamo a Terry.  
  
Terry, ¿quieres dar un paseo?-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.  
  
Claro-Dijo Terry.  
  
Los dos salieron, y Terry la cogio por la cintura.  
  
-¿Y ese cambio de actitud?-Dijo Terry.  
  
-Tengo que dejar el pasado atrás-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Claro, asi es como tiene que ser-Dijo Terry, sonriendo para si mismo, habia conseguido mucho, desde que Draco y Hermione cortaron-Miralo, es un sadico, acaba de cortar contigo y ya esta con otra.  
  
-Si, es verdad.-Hermione los veia tan felices, la cara sonriente de Hermione se convirto en una cara de tristeza.  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them  
  
And you know it makes me sick to be on that list  
  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
Draco miraba a la pareja de enfrente, no lo podia creer, bueno pero después de todo, el tenia la culpa.  
  
-Claro Draco Malfoy siempre es el culpable de las desgracias de la gente- murmuro Draco.  
  
-¿Haz dicho algo Draco?-Dijo Mary-Sue.  
  
-No, nada-Dijo con cara confundida.  
  
-Mira a esos tortolos, una sangre sucia, y un medio muggle, que pareja mas asquerosa, y la suciedad siempre la pone Granger-Dijo Mary-Sue en tono de burla.  
  
Draco no soportaba ese comentario, y cuando queria guardarse la furia, apretaba su puño.  
  
-¡Ah!,Draco me haces daño-Dijo Mary-Sue.  
  
-Lo siento-Dijo Draco friamente.  
  
Esta noche se enteraria de lo que es bueno.  
  
You say you're gonna burn before you're mellow  
  
I'll be the one to burn you  
  
Why'd ya have to go and pick me  
  
When you knew that we were different  
  
Completely  
  
-¿Que te parece si vamos a comer?-Dijo Terry-me estoy muriendo de hambre, ademas, hoy es el partido contra Slytherin, y hay que prepararse.  
  
-Claro-  
  
-Estaras alli para apoyarme, ¿Verdad?-  
  
-Claro-  
  
-Venga vamos-Dijo Terry, cogiendo de la mano a Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron los dos al Gran Comedor, se sentaron, en la mesa no se hablaba de otra cosa que el partido, era increíble, todos hasta las chicas.  
  
-Hola Hermione-Dijo Harry.  
  
-Hola, ¿Y Ron?-  
  
-Angelina lo esta matando, dice que necesita mas practica, pero que ahora.-  
  
-Me muero de hambre-Dijo Ron, interrumpiendo a Harry.  
  
Ron comenzo a comer, parecia que nunca acabaria, se estaba comiendo todo lo comestible de la mesa.  
  
Desde Slytherin, Draco miraba a Hermione, no le podia quitar el ojo de encima, aunque ya lo hubieran dejado todo, el seguia enamorado de ella, pero sabia muy bien que ella no.  
  
kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend (whoa)  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them (whoa)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend  
  
-Draco, este partido es el mejor que voy a jugar, asi que no lo estropees- Dijo Blaise.  
  
-A mi no me des ordenes-  
  
And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
-Vamos Gryffindor, terminemos con ellos- Dijo Harry.  
  
Todos estaban en el campo de Quidditch, estaba lleno de gente de las cuatro casas, era increíble. Hermione estaba dandole apoyo, a sus amigos, al lado estaba Slytherin, donde Draco no soportaba la escena.  
  
-Harry, Ron buena suerte, espero que no salgais heridos-Dijo Hermione sonriendo-y tu Terry, ten mucho cuidado, no quiero tener un novio muerto en campo de batalla-Dijo esta riendo.  
  
-Descuida, no me pasara nada, pero si eso-Terry beso a Hermione-quedate con esto.  
  
-Ese deberia de haber sido yo.-penso Draco.  
  
-Recuerda que no quiero que hagas nada malo-Dijo Mary-Sue dandole un beso a Draco. -Si tengo que hacerlo lo hare-Dijo friamente Draco.  
  
Your wildness scares me so does your freedom  
  
See I can't stand the restrictions  
  
I found myself trying to change you  
  
If you were meant to be my lover I wouldn't have to  
  
Todos los jugadores salieron al campo, y delante de cada equipo los capitanes, y detrás los buscadores, donde Harry y Draco se echaban miradas de odio.  
  
-Listo para perder, Potter-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Creo que el que debe de estar listo para perder debes de ser tu Malfoy- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Y LOS JUGADORES SALEN AL CAMPO, TODAS LAS ESCOBAS SE ELEVAN, ¡MIRAD LA SNICHT ACABA DE SER SOLTADA, Y HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY, SALEN EN SU BUSCA!  
  
Hermione miraba preocupada, pero no sabia por quien, después de todo, ¿Por qué tendria que preocuparse por Malfoy?, es mejor mirar a Terry, que no lo hace nada mal.  
  
-¡SE ANOTA OTRO PUNTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!, ¡TERRY GRAHAM, EL NUEVO JUGADOR DE GRYFFINDOR NO PARA DE APUNTAR TANTOS A FAVOR DE LOS LEONES!-  
  
Malfoy al escuchar ese nombre, le dieron ganas de para el partido y matarlo, no tendrian el mismo puesto, pero no soportaba ver a ese tio con una sonrisa en la cara, y la mejor forma de borrarsela, es atrapar la snicht y ganar, y ademas ganarle a Harry Potter, y asi cargarse dos pajaros de un tiro.  
  
Malfoy acelero el paso, cada vez iba mas rapido, la snicht estaba cerca, ya la tendria, pero Potter estaba al lado, intentando quitarsela.  
  
-Y.Y.Y.SLYHTERIN, NO.GRYFFINDOR,.NO ES.ES.¡SLYTHERIN! ¡NO ESPERAD!, ¡SI! ¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNICHT, GRIFFINDOR A GANADO!.  
  
Malfoy no se lo creia, como.como se le podia haber escapado de las manos, era casi imposible., todos los Gryffindor celebrando, Terry besando a Hermione, Potter rodeado de gente, ¡no podia seguir soportando!, Draco no se bajo de la escoba, queria salir de ahí, lo habia perdido todo, no solo el partido, a Hermione, la fama, el trofeo, prefirio alejarse.  
  
And I feel so mean  
  
I feel in-between  
  
Cause I'm about to  
  
Give you away  
  
-Bueno chicos., yo mas tarde bajare a la cena, pero ahora tengo que ir a descansar-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Quieres, ¿Qué te acompañe?-Dijo Terry.  
  
-No quedate, eres uno de los heroes-Dijo sonriendole, y le dio un beso de despedida.  
  
-¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A DRACO?-grito Mary-Sue.  
  
-Nadie.-murmuro Hermione.  
  
Hermione camino hasta el castillo, cuando entro, estaba todo vacio, claro todos festejando fuera, los Slytherin deben de estar lamentandose en su mazmorra, los pasillos estaban tan solos, y oscuros.  
  
-Vaya sangre sucia, ¿no deberias de estar con Graham y Potter?-Dijo una voz burlona.  
  
-Vete, Mary-Sue te esta buscando-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Dejala, que siga buscando.nunca me encontrara-Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Hermione siguio caminando no iba a perder el tiempo con Malfoy.  
  
kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend(For someone else to take)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girlfriend(You're making a mistake)  
  
I hope I hold a special place with the rest of them(All the time we wasted)  
  
I kinda always knew I'd end up your ex-girl...friend  
  
-No es buena educacion dejar a la gente sin decirle nada-Dijo Malfoy burlonamente.  
  
-Tu no eres quien para decirme eso-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Solo queria dejar algo claro.-Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Cogio a Hermione del brazo y le dio la vuelta.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Es, difícil de decir, te resultara difícil, pero, se acabo el juego, es verdad, me hacia falta reirme de alguien, y por que no con una sangre sucia, creo que nunca vamos a volver, porque, yo no te quise, es muy facil utilizar a una sangre sucia, y mas una como tu, me gusto por el momento, pero ahora que todo se a acabado, me parece que solo eres una sangre sucia que le gusta estar con muchos a la vez, y sabes como se le llama a eso.- Antes de que Malfoy terminara, Hermione le habia pegado, Malfoy tenia una marca roja en el lado derecho de la cara.  
  
-Eres un idiota Malfoy, y debi de haberte odiado siempre-Dijo Hermione reteniendo las lagrimas, hasta que no puedo mas-no, Hermione no puedes llorar en frente de Malfoy-penso esta.  
  
And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
And I'm another ex-girlfriend on your list  
  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed  
  
Malfoy no puedo resistirse, y la abrazo, no habia servido de nada, el todavía seguia queriendola, y ponerse asi con ella, no habia servido.  
  
-Sueltame-murmuro Hermione.  
  
-No, no puedo-  
  
-Malfoy.-murmuraba Hermione-por favor.-  
  
Malfoy solto a Hermione, estaba sonrojada, pero sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.  
  
-te odio.-fueron las unicas palabras que Hermione pudo pronunciar.  
  
I'm about to give you away  
  
For someone else to take  
  
I'm about to give you away  
  
For someone else to take  
  
-Yo.te quiero-Dijo Malfoy, Malfoy comenzo a besar a Hermione aunque sea contra su voluntad, tenia ganas de hacerlo.  
  
Hermione estaba paralizada por lo que el estaba haciendo.  
  
You repeated mistakes for sourvenirs  
  
We've been in-between the days for years  
  
I believed it when I said you were going to die  
  
Now I'm gonna watch you and you know why  
  
Its gonna kill me to see you with the next girl  
  
Cause I'm almost awfully so jealous cause the next girl  
  
But I shoulda thought of that before we kissed.  
  
Hola!, k tal?¿, weno si creo que bien, que os parecio ste cap.¿?, a mi. weno nuse, no muxo, pero, la cancione s ex-girlfriend de No Doubt, lo siento por tadrdar en actualizar, sk tngo muxas cosas k aser últimamente, entonces, no e tenido muxo tiempo, x la pagina web k toy asiendo, asi, k LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! Y LO SIENTO!.  
  
Contestación Rewiews!  
  
Poly Morgana R: se veia tan claro que draco se lo iba pedir¿?, yo es que soy muy predecible XD, weno no t preocupe, k ste tiene final feliz, aunk no s k kerra deci ya se vera en el siguiente cap!. Bss. Adios wapixima!  
  
Ahome-Malfoy: la verda sk si, komo e muy wapo.XD, weno, e verda k no s lo merece, pero keremos k sto acabe bien. Bss. Adios wapa!.  
  
Jenny/Jade: seguro k en ste cap. T debe d aber kaido mejor Terry, oy no lo e puesto tan malo, xk kiero eliminarlo dl mapa XD, e tenido muxas cosas k aser, x eso m e tardado, ademas d k stoy scribiendo otro fic d D/Hr asi k x eso toy con muxo trabajo, ademas d mi web, stoy k no paro XD, mejor t agrego yo. Weno Bss. Adios wapissima! 


	5. At The Night Atractions

Malfoy dejo de besar a Hermione, ya que esta no le correpondia.  
  
-¿te pasa algo?-Dijo Malfoy mirandola.  
  
-Pe..., Pero ¿como se te ocurre?, me besas, y después me dices ¿Qué, que me pasa?,eres un idiota-Dijo Hermione poniendo cara de asco.  
  
-soy idiota por quererte...-murmuro Malfoy.  
  
-¿Qué haz dicho?-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Nada..., no, si, SI QUE ME PASA ALGO, QUE YO TE QUIERO, Y TE PERSIGO, Y TU, TU SOLO TE VAS CON ESE CARA RAJADA, EL POBRETON, Y ESE MITAD MUGGLE, ¿QUE...QUE QUIERES QUE ME PASE?-Dijo Malfoy, y después se apoyo en la pared, mientras sus dedos se hundian en su pelo-nunca vas a volver conmigo, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione solo movio la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
  
-Solo, dejame estar contigo, solo esta noche, y después, si tu quieres, nuestras vidas seguiran como eran, y como han sido desde que entramos en este colegio-Dijo Malfoy parandose.  
  
Hermione no sabia que responder, ella seguia queriendo a Draco, pero, el le estaba proponiendo, aunque solo fuera esa noche, volver con el(N/A: aseos la idea d k es d noxe xfavor!), y ella no queria volver a sufrir, y si sus vidas después de eso serian como antes, cada palabra que el rubio soltara, seria una punzada al corazon, como lo habia sido hasta 4º curso.  
  
-¿Qué me dices?-Dijo el Slytherin.  
  
- si, pero...¿Que quieres hacer?-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Esta claro-Dijo en tono ironico.  
  
Draco cogio a Hermione de la cintura, ella solo de quedo con los brazos a los lados, sin hacer nada. Draco la llevo a una clase abandonada (N/A: si sk ay), Draco comenzo a besar en el cuello a Hermione, ella solo dejaba escapar algunos suspiros, por que en todos sus meses que habian sido novios el nunca le habia echo eso.  
  
Draco siguió dandole pequeños besos a Hermione hasta llegar a su boca y besarla, la lengua de Draco pedia permiso para entrar, pero esta lo rechazaba, porque Hermione sabia lo que el queria, y no iba dejar que continuara. Draco se separo de Hermione, y después acercarse a su oreja, y susurrarle.  
  
-Solo por esta noche...  
  
Antes de que Hermione dijiese algo el le estaba besando la oreja, mientras ella gemia por el placer que el rubio el estaba provocando, lentamente Hermione se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, y comenzo a desabotonar la camisa del Slytherin, cuando termino, comenzo a acariciar su pecho.  
  
Draco sintio que ya era hora de terminar con el juego, asi que comenzo a desvestir a Hermione, este después de quitarle la camisa a Hermione, Draco se paro un momento y miro a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Se acerco a ella para darle un beso, lento y dulce, mientras se lo daba Draco comenzaba a abotonar la camisa de Hermione.  
  
-No lo hare contra tu voluntad-Hermione miro confundida a Draco.  
  
Ella solo camino hasta la puerta, y antes de abrirla se dio al vuelta y miro a Draco que solo la miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
-pero, aunque no vayamos a hacer nada...quiero estar esta noche contigo- Dijo Draco mirando al suelo.  
  
Miraba al suelo como si algo se hubiese perdido algo en el. Mientras Hermione intentaba reprimir las ganas de ir hacia el y abrazarlo, y decirle lo mucho que lo queria, pero algo se lo impedia (N/A: lo sabia, que sto venia en rima).  
  
Draco levanto al mirada y camino hacia ella, cuando quedo en frente.  
  
-¿Por qué no intentamos estar como antes?-Dijo Draco sonriendole.  
  
-Solo por esta noche-Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Como tu quieras-  
  
-Gracias...-susurro Draco al oido de Hermione mientras la abraza por detrás, sujetandole la cintura.  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/A: LO SIENTO POR TARDARME TANTO DE VERDAD!, NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NADA, ULTIMAMENTE, LOS DEBERES, LA WEB, Y LAS HISTORIAS...TENGO MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, PORQUE LO MEJOR ES QUE TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA XD, PERO BIEN TERMIANA, SEGURO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. SERA EL FINAL...  
  
REWIEWS!!!!  
  
SE DESPIDE  
  
MERY! 


	6. I Heat and Hit You

-Dime por que lo haces...-susurro Hermione.  
  
-Que?-Dijo Malfoy sorprendido.  
  
-Irte con otra, y estropearlo todo...-Dijo Hermione separandose de el.  
  
-No lo se...-Dijo Malfoy desviando al mirada.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++  
  
-Se hace tarde y todavía no ha vuelto...-Dijo Harry.  
  
-No te preocupes, ya volvera, Mione es lo bastante grande como para saber cuidarse sola-Dijo Ron echado el mueble mirando al fuego.  
  
-No!, joder Ron no lo entiendes?!, ella nunca tarda tanto-Dijo Harry dando vueltas.  
  
-Dejalo ya Harry.  
  
-Buenas noches-Terry entro en la sala comun.  
  
-Donde esta Hermione?!-Dijo Harry cogiendole del cuello de la camisa  
  
-Vamos, tranquilizate...-Dijo Terry alejando a Harry-debe de estar en la biblioteca, yo acabo de volver de...ehm...este...er...eso!, de ver a la señora Sprout, si esa señora tiene mucho carácter ademas cuando me manda por algo que tiene Trelawey la señora se pone de los nervios-Dijo con cierta burla.  
  
-No te creo...-Dijo Harry amenazadoramente.  
  
-Oh, vamos Potter, tu sabes las responsabilidades que tiene uno al ser sobrino de Mcgonagall.  
  
-Dejadlo ya, y vamos a dormir, Mione llegara, y si se encuentra con esto, es capaz de bajarle puntos a su propia casa-Dijo Ron soltando un bostezo.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++  
  
-Creo que tenia necesiadades...-Dijo Malfoy intentando coger sus manos.  
  
-Necesidades?, me estas diciendo que cuando yo salia contigo, necesitabas mas, que yo no era suficiente-Dijo Hermione soltando las manos de este.  
  
-No, quiero decir eso, quiero decir, que nunca estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba-Dijo Malfoy sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
-Claro...ahora lo comprendo todo cariño...-Dijo Hermione pasando una mano por debajo de la camisa de todo-Creo que ya nunca volveras a sentir esa necesidad...-Dijo sonriendo-por que aquí se a acabado todo...-Hermione le dio una bofetada a Malfoy-POR QUE TU NUNCA ME HAZ QUERIDO!, TE ODIO.-  
  
-No, no es eso...-Dijo este tocandose la mejilla.-TU NO LO ENTIENDES!, Y NUNCA HAZ ENTENDIDO!-dijo gritando y acorralandola en una esquina-TU NUNCA HAZ ENTENDIDO NADA, SIEMPRE A SIDO "YO LO SE TODO Y TU NADA. NUNCA DIGAS QUE NO LO ENTIENDO PORQUE TE ESTAS EQUIVOCANDO, SOY PERFECTA, POR ESO NUNCA LO HAGO"-dijo con burla y sarcasmo-SE QUE TE EH ECHO DAÑO, EH INTENTO ARREGLARLO, PERO NO PUEDO!, NO LO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDO!, PORQUE TU NUNCA ME DEJAS, SIEMPRE TIENES HACER QUE NO PUEDO, Y LA VERDAD, NO SE PORQUE NO PUEDO!-Malfoy pego un fuerte golpe con el puño en la pared, cerca de donde se encontraba Hermione.  
  
Lagrimas de furia comenzaron a fluir de los ojos del Slytherin, Hermione se sentia incomoda acorralada por el Slyhterin, Draco levanta la cabeza y la miro, retiro una mano de la pared, y despues la otra, cuando ya todo habia parecia haberse tranquilizado, Malfoy levanta la mano rapidamente y le pega una bofetada a Hermione, esta solo suelta un grito de dolor, mientras Malfoy después de su acto se mira la mano sorprendido.  
  
-lo...lo siento, yo...no se lo que...yo-Draco la miraba, esta comenzaba a sollozar en silencio.  
  
Draco puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione pero solo al rozarla esta quito la cara, y lo miro con miedo.  
  
Hermione intento salir de esa sitio donde la tenia atrapada, pero este lo evito cogiendola de las muñecas, y pegando estas a la pared.  
  
Draco deslizo sus finos labios por toda la cara de Hermione, pero este se entristecía ya que se notaba que la chica tenia miedo, siguió bajando hasta sus labios donde dejo los suyos un momento, aunque solo estubiera el rozando los labios de Hermione, este abrio la boca, y intento con al suya abrir la de Hermione, este al ver que la boca de Hermione estaba ya abierta, metio su lengua, pero Hermione quito al cara.  
  
-No...por favor, no lo hagas-Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.  
  
-Te quiero, dime que tu me quieres..., se que me quieres-Dijo Malfoy.  
  
-Dejame-Dijo Hermione-DEJAME, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, TE ODIO-despues de decir esto, salio corriendo.  
  
*PV de Draco*****************************************************  
  
Me dirigo a mi sala comun, después de lo ocurrido esta noche, creo que todo esta perdido, soy un idiota, no se como eh podido pegarle, PORQUE!, quiero cambiar mi futuro, quiero estar con Hermione, ella me odia, hace unos era tan feliz... se que lo eh perdido todo sin ella, y todo solo porque fui con Mary-Sue, y hasta ahora no se porque lo hize, solo queria estar con Hermione...  
  
FLASHABCK PV Draco  
  
Aunque todo lo veia desde esa esquina escondido, aunque parecia un obseso celoso con mi novia, los miraba, parecian divertirse mucho, juntos, ese tenia que haber sido yo, no ese asqueroso sangre sucia.  
  
-Terry por favor...jajajajajajaja-Ella no paraba de reir con ese muggle.  
  
-Me gusta verte reir-Dijo Terry-Me gustas tu-el paro y se acerco a Hermione- te quiero-y se fue acercando a los labios de Hermione.  
  
No lo puedo Soportarlo!, me fui corriendo de aquel lugar dejandolos solos...  
  
-Hola Draco...-Era la voz de Mary-Sue.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK PV Draco.  
  
Por eso fue..., me deje llevar por los celos, por...  
  
Continuara...  
  
N/a: vale vale, soy mala jejejejej...esque entendedme no tengo tiempo de nada... actulizara pronto lo JURO  
  
Rewiews  
  
Jenny/Jade: ola wapa!, no sabes como me alegras el dia!, siempre me estas dejando rewiews (que wena eres! :'), weno no lo kreo, ya ves se an peleao, weno tu sigue mandando rewiews xfaaa. Muxos bss wapixima!.  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: no kreo k sea el final, no tengo muxo tiempo de escribir, xo no keria dejaros kon la intriga asi k puse este cap. Tal vez para el prox. Muxos Bss wapa.  
  
Umi: Muajajajajajaja, me encanta ver sufrir a draco de verdad jajajajajja, pero después que pase algo interesante y se junten jeje, weno Bss wapa.  
  
Mas rewiews, mas largo el cap!  
  
(amenaza XD) 


End file.
